


Joined at the everything

by actmademoiselle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But consensual, F/M, M/M, Possession, Sharing a Body, classic destiel, kind of, ruby redemption, set during s5, we like her when she's scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actmademoiselle/pseuds/actmademoiselle
Summary: Left with no other choice, Cas has to possess Dean’s body to stop Michael from doing it. It’s a chaotic and in the moment decision, but now Cas cannot leave Dean’s body before they figure out how to break the spell that makes Dean want to call Michael down and say yes. But the witch that spelled Dean was not alone, and soon Ruby needs to possess Sam to protect them all.Set after My Bloody Valentine/Dead Men Don’t Wear Plaid. The djinns that wanted to take revenge on the Winchesters at the start of s6 find them a bit earlier on. Unfortunately for Dean and Sam, the creatures get some help from a witch.Important canon divergence: Ruby is alive and a runaway from Hell. Instead of Meg, she was the one there when Lucifer released Death, and seeing how he treats demons, she willingly broke the Holy Fire to let Cas out, so her relationship with TFW is complicated.
Relationships: Castiel & Ruby (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

_I_ -, Dean grabs his own jaw and forces it shut, almost falling to the floor in the process. The rest of his words are mumbles, indistinguishable sounds caught in his mouth, but Castiel can tell what they were meant to be. The desire they were meant to profess had come from the depths of Dean Winchester’s soul, and its intensity is similar to a prayer’s. They were meant to call to the angels, to The Angel.

Dean does everything he can to keep his mouth shut, but the pull of the spell flows like a current through his body, from his hand into which the witch etched the rune, to his heart, to his tongue. He will not be able to stop himself forever, and there is no antidote. He will call Michael down.

* * *

Two days ago, Sam and Dean have called Castiel to help them find Bobby. He had been taken, signs of a struggle in front of his house, his wheelchair abandoned. They had already questioned Ruby, both when she was outside and inside of a devil’s trap, with her own knife at her throat for variety, and with her knife at Sam’s throat for surety. No demons have taken or were hiding Bobby.

Castiel searched the world and found him within ten minutes. Bobby was well hidden.

When he returned with Sam and Dean minutes later, Bobby was no longer in the room. Someone has moved him - either a coincidence, or his kidnappers were powerful enough to feel that an angel broke through their protections. From then on, Sam and Dean did everything they would have if it were a normal hunt, but with more tension in their bodies. Castiel knew, because he has stayed with them. He was suspecting this might have been some angels’ doing, but he was wrong. It was djinns. Djinns whose father the Winchesters once killed, and who had dedicated a good part of their life to finding the creature that killed their parent. Castiel could not help but see the similarity in their life stories, although the djinns were, of course, abominations.

Ruby had not had the same sense of mind as Castiel to stay silent, and she had said “ _they’re just like you_ ” out loud with a snigger when they realised what the djinns’ motivation was. Dean looked at her hatefully, but Sam looked at her like she was dead to him, and Castiel could see which one had hurt her more.

He did not know why they allowed her to stay with them. She was, in the end, the demon which lead Sam all the way to Lucifer’s cage. Castiel would have smitten her upon meeting her if he did not have more pressing things to do in that moment.

Castiel tried not to think about how he was the one who released Sam from Bobby’s house.

The Winchesters’ leads lead them to this other warehouse. There was a feeling of power in the air, but it was neither angelic nor demonic. Castiel stopped Dean before he could open the door, and stepped in front of him.

There was nothing in the warehouse but Bobby, unconscious, right in the middle of it. Dean and Sam ran straight to him and Ruby followed, looking for danger in the shadows. Castiel could not understand how they didn’t feel it. Whatever powerful being was around, it was not inside the building. Which most likely meant this was a trap.

Castiel turned around to face the door they just entered by, but there was no door anymore.

There were no doors at all.

He called his angel blade to him.

He looked back. Dean was trying to wake Bobby up. Sam was looking around and in the brief moment he caught Cas’s eye Castiel could tell he started to realise it was suspicious Bobby wasn’t being drained of his life force the way djinns’ victims usually are. He was just sitting there. Bait.

 _Hey, there we go_ , Dean said, which meant Bobby was waking up. Castiel looked down at him, really looked at him for the first time since they entered the warehouse, and he realised Bobby was not just bait, he was a disguise.

 _Dean, this isn’t -_ , Castiel yelled whilst running towards Dean, but in the same moment Bobby opened his eyes and forcefully grabbed Dean’s hand, and Castiel no longer needed to say what this visage of Bobby was not. Its eyes were fully black.

 _Dean Winchester,_ it said through gritted teeth. It smiled. _How happy I am to make your acquaitance._

Dean was yelling, smoke coming from where the creature had its hold on him. Sam tried pulling them apart, but Dean only swore and pleaded “ _no, Sammy no!_ ” in such a voice that Sam was stopped in his tracks. It was Ruby who cut the creature’s hand off, causing it to yell out in pain and stumble away from the three of them. The unattached hand dropped to the floor, releasing Dean. A rune was etched into him. The rune said, in rough translation “I am the servant of Dionysus”.

Castiel caught the thing that still looked like Bobby by the throat and threw it against the wall. He stalked towards it, keeping it in place with his grace. It was not a djinn. It was powerful - similar to the thing Castiel sensed outside, but lesser. Or better at hiding itself. Nevertheless, it did not move until Castiel reached it, grabbed it by the chin and dragged up the wall of this exit-less warehouse.

 _What did you do to him?_ , he growled.

It laughed. Castiel broke one of its legs.

 _I am being paid for this_ , it screamed.

 _Paid?,_ Sam asked. He was walking towards Castiel, anger emanating from his soul.

_Yes. How do you think we make a living, eh? Doing human jobs?_

Castiel broke its arm. He did not move for either of those actions - his grace was enough.

The thing screamed out and turned back into its own form. It was an unremarkable male. His power was clearly being rerouted to healing his injuries, because his other spells waned as well. Castiel could now tell it was a witch. A very powerful, very old witch. Very killable witch.

 _What did you do to him?,_ Castiel asked again.

The witch laughed, and then his mouth was full of blood, and still Castiel hasn’t even moved. The witch sputtered for a moment before looking up at Castiel to answer.

 _I was approached by a group of djinns. They were looking to exact justice on the men who killed their father. But they didn’t want to just kill them - they wanted them to suffer, and as we all know, as much as the djinns’ victim always dies, its last moments are kind of the opposite of suffering. So they came to me._ The witch spit out some of the blood. _They brought to me a man. Told me the men they want hurt will come looking for him. The Winchesters._ The witch said it like any other surname. As if he were not talking about these two men who were chosen by Heaven and Hell. He probably didn’t even know.

 _You see, a djinn can see into their victim’s soul, or mind, or whatever. So they know what people desire. They also know that people, although they want things really badly sometimes, want to get them without going through the pain necessary to obtain them. Let’s be real, our deepest desires are the things most difficult to get. Otherwise we’d just take them, we wouldn’t spend time yearning for them. So you see_ , he bared his bloody teeth, _they asked me to give to those men what they most deeply desire. They asked me to tell you that if you don’t like the way djinns do it, do it your own way. Suffer until you get it. That rune I burned into your friend, it makes him a servant to his deepest desire - most people think it means pleasure, but djinns know those are just the base desires. Congratulations to your friend, because whether he likes it or not, whether he’ll have to go through hell or not, he will go after whatever it is he desires the most. Even if it kills him. That’s what they’re hoping for, of course. That it will kill him._

Castiel could see the witch twist throughout his long speech, could see the subtle move of its fingers, could feel the fog it was trying to call. He could see the root of that rune appear in the witch’s remaining hand and could feel how close Sam was to them. The djinns wanted both of the Winchesters hurt. Castiel put his hand on the witch’s head, and then it was dead.

Sam gasped. _Cas!_

Castiel turned to look at Dean. He was glowing, literally. Light was flowing through him in waves, pushing the spell’s hold further and further into his body. It was too late. The spell was too strong.

 _Cas, this isn’t bad, right?_ Sam asked him quietly. _I mean, Dean’s desire can’t be anything bad, right? He is, you know, the Righteous Man._

The last thing Sam said as if it made him uncomfortable. As if saying it seriously would be too much.

Castiel saw the look of fear on Dean’s face and he wasn’t so sure. Dean hasn’t heard what the witch has said. He was just reacting to the feeling of the spell on his body. Which meant it was not a good feeling.

 _What does Dean want?_ Castiel said, and he heard his voice as if it were coming from far away.

 _Um,_ Sam answered. _Me safe? The apocalypse not happening? Hey, this might even be good._

Sam has clearly not listened to what the witch said.

 _He definitely wants Bobby safe. Um_ , Sam continued. _Resurrections don’t count, right? He might want mom back…_

Sam stilled when Dean yelled out _Sammy!_ like his last hope. He ran to him.

_Dean, what?_

_Sammy_ , Dean gritted through closed teeth. _Sammy, get the hell away from here._

 _What?_ Sam asked. Dean looked to Cas. He looked right into his eyes, as they did.

 _Cas, get him as far as physically possible from here. Further. Throw him into a room with every possible angelic protection,_ Dean commanded, Dean pleaded, Dean said with difficulty.

Castiel had an inclination of what Dean’s deepest desire was then. It was like Sam said. Dean wanted everyone safe. Everyone in the world. And under this spell, he had to make it happen. His end goal was everyone safe, no monsters, no pain ever again. There was only one place Castiel knew of where such a thing was possible. Paradise. And what way did Dean have available to him to bring Paradise to Earth? Only one. Like it or not, the witch had said. It has to be done. No matter if the path leads through Hell.

* * *

 _I_ , Dean starts and forces his mouth shut. But the light in his body shines brighter and Castiel can see the spell is stronger than Dean’s will, not because Dean’s will is not strong, but because it is his desire. The urge to say it comes from within him, the hope behind it comes from within him.He will not be able to stop himself forever, and there is no antidote. He will call Michael down. Castiel attempts to get to him, to throw him into unconsciousness, buy them all time, but there is an invisible barrier he cannot cross. He pushes at it, and it pushes back.

Dean looks to Cas, and then with crazed eyes looks to Sam. He swallows down another attempt to speak and would have dropped to the floor if Ruby wasn’t holding him by the armpits.

But none of his struggles matter. Prayers don’t need to be said out loud. Castiel finds himself unable to move out of fear for the first time in his long life. He cannot help Dean. He has seen into the witch’s mind when he was holding him against the wall, and the only way to stop the spell is to fulfill it. Light comes into the room through every window and the roof itself, searing light, different from the one rocking through Dean. Ruby and Sam start yelling, they cover their ears, close their eyes. Castiel cannot leave Dean either. He is meant to save Dean, always save Dean. Dean looks up, and Castiel knows Michael is speaking to him, he knows because all the windows in the warehouse have blown. Suddenly, his own grace is caught up in the conversation.

_Dean Winchester. You have called me here. What is your answer?_

That’s Michael. Castiel wonders why he can hear them, before he notices that Dean’s defense from fulfilling the spell is calling his name.

 _Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas_. On and on and on. There is an intention behind it. Cas looks at Dean’s face and finds Dean looking straight at him.

_Do you agree to be my vessel?_

That is Michael. Dean is looking at Cas expectantly. Sam and Ruby are on the floor, probably unconscious. Dean is looking at him. Castiel knows that _Yes_ is shimmering behind Dean’s lips, that that will be the next word that comes out of his mouth. That one has to be spoken. The agreement can’t be just a thought. Castiel cannot stop him from saying it. Dean tilts his head like Castiel has done multiple times before, and Cas realises what he wants. Dean’s deepest desire is to save people, and he knows the only way Paradise will be on Earth is if Michael kills Lucifer. But Dean also knows many people will die if he becomes Michael’s vessel. His desire is at odds with itself. That is how he managed to call Cas’s name - if he focuses on those people, he can change his actions. Not by much, but by enough to avoid Michael. The last one to save Dean from Michael, from the heavenly prison he was being held in, was Cas. 

_Dean Winchester_ , Michael starts again, but Cas is quicker. _Will you let me in?,_ Cas asks.

 _Yes,_ Dean says.

As Castiel transfers his grace to Dean’s body, he can hear Michael’s rage, but the archangel cannot hurt his True Vessel and interfering in this could be damaging. Cas sees nothing but Dean’s eyes, and then he’s behind them.


	2. It's all a Little Different in Dean's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean regains consciousness but he's not sure why he fell unconscious in the first place. The pieces of the puzzle come back to him slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this upload took me a bit longer than I expected it to! The chapter was initially going to include them checking on the others and getting out of the warehouse too, but I think those work better as separate parts, so that Dean gets time to freak out. Next chapter will come once the gold eagle lays three eggs! That promise is probably as good coming from me as saying it'll be here next week. ;)

Dean’s head is pounding. He’s taken A HIT, HE’S FALLING, HIS BODY IS ON FIRE. HIS -

He’s fine.

There is FIRE IN HIS VEINS, HE WANTS TO SCREM -

He’s fine.

He cannot open his eyes. They are glued shut, they are as heavy as rocks, they -

They are opening. Only after opening his eyes does he realise he has been cut off from all of his senses, and they all come back simultaneously. There is a smell of smoke in the air, a shard of glass stuck in his shoulder, a ringing in his ears, a body beneath his. He wants to move to check who it is, but his body does not respond. Trying to move his hands is like trying to move something with telekinesis. He can look at it all he wants, it’s not going to move.

 _Apologies_ , he can hear in his head, and it’s not _his_ thought.

 _Cas_ , he thinks, because now he remembers it all.

He remembers shaking Bobby, holding him by the shoulders, he remembers the relief that flooded him when Bobby started breathing, he remembers when Bobby opened his eyes and they were black. Possessed, Dean thought, and rage shook his body, but it was something else altogether. Dean remembers it grabbing his hand, and the searing pain of his skin getting burned in a specific pattern. Sam’s look at his cry, the cry of pain he couldn’t stop, the curse flowing through his bloodstream, all painful pleasure. Like heartbreaking happiness. Like looking at something youlove but know you can’t have. Like not being able to breathe.

He knew, in that moment, with perfect clarity, that all his life lead to this. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. He has found the way to save everyone, finally, forever. It was so clear he was surprised he hasn’t done it already. Yes, it would be painful at first, but him and this Archangel would kill the devil and there, finally, would be Paradise on Earth. He had no doubts Michael would triumph. After all, he would be the one riding his True Vessel, Dean, in all the glory that would bring him, and Lucifer would have to be satisfied with a different vessel. Sammy didn’t need to get hurt at all, he could be thrown in some demon trap just for extra protection and ride it out there. All of Earth Dean’d save, and there would never again be any vile beings like the ones who kidnapped Bobby, like the one who burned a mark onto his hand, they would all be gone and Dean would be able to retire from hunting. (What would be left of him, a tiny voice in the depths of his mind offered) He was saved for this. Gripped tight and raised from perdition for this. He deserved to be saved, and now he will save everyone else to pay that debt. Happiness, like not being able to breathe.

He remembers the steady flow of the spell through his body and he remembers wanting to say ‘ _You big feathery bastard, Michael, I’m ready, come down yourself and face me. No more Zachariah, no other dicks_ ’. He would save them all. He remembers wanting to say it, and he remembers looking up and seeing Ruby’s face, the fear on it. She was right to be scared. Her entire kind was going to be killed. Other demons. A great fight. (Thousands of people will die, the tiny voice added). He swallowed his words back down.

No, there must be another way.

‘ _Just come down, Michael, here I am_!,’ echoed in his mind. The words calmed him. That was right.

He remembers remembering Zachariah causing Sammy pain just to get him to say yes to Michael, and it cooling something in his stomach. Then remembering his anger. Remembering yelling at Cas to get him out of the magic cage - room - they had him in way back when Sammy was hunting Lilith, and the tiny voice in his mind trying to yell at him in the same way, but a bigger voice talking over him. ‘ _Hi Mikey, it’s me, the first seal breaker, just waiting for you to show your ugly face down here!_ ’

The sentences played on repeat in his mind but he stopped them from coming out. They grew louder and louder.

 _Sammy_!, he yelled, pushing Ruby away from him at the same time. Sam was far away from him for some reason, but he was next to Cas, yes, good, Cas could get Sammy away. Dean couldn’t stop what his mind was doing but he could minimise the damage.

Sammy ran to him, Dean remembers. _Dean, what?_ There was concern on his face, as if Dean was the one in danger.

 _Sammy_ , Dean gritted through closed teeth. _Sammy, get the hell away from here._

 _What?_ Sam asked. Dean looked to Cas. He looked right into his eyes, as they did. Cas would understand, what with those eyes of his that always felt like they looked right at the core of Dean.

 _Cas, get him as far as physically possible from here. Further. Throw him into a room with every possible angelic protection,_ Dean said. His mind yelled ‘ _Michael, Mikey, your one and only vessel speaking, you hearing me Mikey?_ ’. His lips trembled wanting to give voice to those thoughts. The others needed to leave right that moment.

 _I_ , Dean started and forced his mouth shut. That is all he remembers. No, that’s not true. He can remember - a feeling. Light. Overwhelming, all-consuming light. And - love? Relief? Fear? Belief? He doesn’t understand what the feeling is.

 _Be gentle with yourself. Speaking with an Archangel takes a lot of strength, and you did it whilst fighting down the effects of apowerful spell_ , Cas tells him i **n his mind**.

 _Cas_ , Dean **thinks.** _How are you in my head?_

He’s met with silence as an answer.

 _Cas?_ He presses on. _I can’t move._

Another moment of silence, and then Cas responds with a cautious _That’s because now you’re my vessel._

Dean wants to laugh. That must be a joke, right? He’s not really feeling like laughing though.

 _Don’t you have Jimmy?_ , Dean asks. This situation is ridiculous.

More silence as an answer.

Then, more memories -

DEAN IS ON FIRE HE IS FALLING -

_Dean Winchester. You have called me here. What is your answer?_

Dean remembers the blinding light that accompanied Michael’s voice. He remembers the feeling of absolute possibility, like nothing was out of his reach. The nectar flowing in his veins ached to embrace that possibility. He remembers his own fear and anger, despite the spell that controlled him. He couldn’t hold on much longer, but he could hold on for a moment. Cas and Sammy needed to get out of there.

 _Cas_ , he thought at Cas, because if praying in his mind worked for Michael who was far away, it must work for Cas. He wanted to say run, he wanted to say why are you still here, but he didn’t have that much control. He could only focus on one thing. _Cas_ , he repeated.

 _Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas_.

Cas, look at me, was the intention, but it didn’t even make it into his thoughts.

_Do you agree to be my vessel?_

That was Michael. Dean didn’t have much time left. Cas was looking at him but he wasn't moving, and Dean didn’t understand why. Did he want to be burned by an archangel? Dean tilted his head and -

 _Dean Winchester_ , Michael started again, but Cas was quicker. _Will you let me in?,_ Cas asked.

 _Yes,_ Dean couldn’t help but say.


	3. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up after the archangel's visit, and is faced with an unexpected complication.

Sam’s head is pounding. There is still ringing in his ears, but it’s lessening by the second, so whatever it was that caused it is likely gone. He sits up, and as he does hundreds of shards of glass, ash and small pieces of cement fall from him to the ground. He stretches his neck, because in that moment when everything was loud and bright and unbearable he thought that the best idea would be to bury his head in the ground, and when he wasn’t able to do that, he tried to hide in his own stomach. Fortunately, he did not have claws or enough time to succeed there. Unfortunately, his neck hurts like hell from the angle at which he kept it.

The entire building around them is ruined. Sam can see the sky very clearly from where he is sitting in the middle of a warehouse. From a quick look around he can see Dean slowly sitting up, and a leg coming out from under a massive pile of what was once the ceiling. That’s all the people - or bodies - he can see.

 _Dean_ , Sam rasps out. He coughs. Dean doesn’t look at him.

 _Dean, what happened?_ , Sam tries again. He also tries to stand up, which is how he learns that one of his legs is broken. He’s on the ground in a second with a resounding sound.

At that, Dean’s head turns. His eyes are bright blue.

 _What does Dean want?_ , Castiel asked him mere minutes ago, or hours, Sam doesn’t know. What he does know is that whatever it is he is looking at does not agree with anything he could think of as Dean’s desire.

 _Michael_ , Sam says, as powerfully as he can from his position on the ground.

The eyes on Dean’s face widen. _No_ , the angel says. _No, Sam, I saved him._

Cas, Sam knows instinctively, but it makes no sense. How could Cas do that? How would Michael- because that’s what the previous onslaught on his senses must have been - allow him that? How did Dean?

 _He wants me to help you_ , Cas says carefully, and moves Dean’s body up. _Has your shock abated enough?_

_Has my shock…? Cas, how? How did this happen?_

The pieces of the building next to Dean-Cas move.

 _Oh_ , Cas says. Cas in Dean’s body raises the pieces with his grace, and there is Ruby. Still alive. Then Cas in Dean’s body comes to Sam. Sam needs answers. Sam needs answers more than he needs air.

 _You are too uneasy_ , Cas tells him and scans his body for injuries. _You need to relax your muscles._ Cas in Dean’s body says this. Dean’s eyes are blue. Cas in Dean’s body tells him to relax and Sam feels like he is looking irony in the face.

_Does Dean… Can he…. Can he hear me?_

_Yes_ , Cas says and looks down. Ashamed? Abashed?

 _He says - No, I will not say that_ , Cas says, as if to himself. To Dean, Sam’s mind duly adds, and Sam is very proud of how his mind does not explode.

 _Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ve heard worse from Dean’s mouth_ , Sam laughs. _What’s that idiot trying to tell me now?_

 _It is not of import,_ Cas says, and before Sam can add anything, his leg rights himself and he can feel the remnants of holy grace in his body. It feels like a promise, like a drug. Sam can’t help but compare it to demon blood. It’s opposite, it’s cold but warming where demon blood was warm but isolating. It makes him feel like a child - no, like he is safe, being taken care of - where demon blood made him feel powerful. It does, however, have the same potential for being addictive. Sam licks his lips out of habit before he remembers he hasn’t been drinking.

 _Cas_ , Sam asks to take his mind off the subject of blood. _If that’s Ruby that was under that pile, and you haven’t escaped, then where is your body?_

Dean - no, Cas - looks at him for a long while. Suddenly, he says _No, Dean,_ and looks away.

_No, Dean, what?_

_It is not of import. We should leave before the witch’s friend arrives. I could sense them when we were outside._

_Cas, are you hiding something?_

_Your friend Bobby is still in their hands. Is finding him not the goal of our escapade?_ , Cas asks him in a tone that does not invite disagreement. Then he actually yells. _For the last time, Dean, NO_!

His voices reverberates off the empty walls. It echoes. It’s tired.

Sam has no idea what he should do. There is no precedence for this. He decides to play along until he figures out what happened and if Cas has somehow betrayed them.

 _Alright_ , he says, as peacefully as he can. _Let’s grab Jimmy and go._

Castiel in Dean’s body closes Dean’s eyes and puts Dean’s head between his hands. He looks the way Dean does when he finds a nook in Bobby’s yard he considers hidden enough and allows himself to feel the weight of the world.

 _Don’t tempt the angel_ , Ruby says to him from where she still sits. _Never good to tempt an angry angel._

_Shut up, Ruby._

_Just saying, Sammy. Who d’ya think did all this?_ Ruby gestures all around them.

_If you’re planning to tell me it was Cas, you can stop trying._

Ruby laughs at this. _Of course it wasn’t your angel, dummy. You always look right at the problem and find the most direct solution, I like that about you. But often you forget to think of any and all implications._

Cas hasn’t moved yet, which at least means he didn’t mind what Ruby was saying. If Cas isn’t going to tell him what happened, he might have to listen to that demon.

 _Alright_ , Sam says standing up. _Hit me._

Ruby licks her lips.

_The archangel’s voice breaks glass, breaks minds, sure, but an entire building? No, that was intentional. He’s pissed._

_Tell me something I don’t know._

_Use your problem-solving brain on this, Sammy. There was four of us and a dead body here a minute ago, and after an angry archangel’s temper tantrum there’s three of us and loads of ash._

Sam looks around. There is ash in the air, but a building just collapsed. That’s what it’s from.

 _Over there,_ Ruby points at the wall the witch was squirming on. There is a pile of black ash by it, distinct from the grey that’s swirling around them. So the witch got burned. Boo-hoo.

Castiel stands up. _Let’s go_ , he says and walks towards the entrance.

 _Cas_ , Sam says, unconsciously mimicking the way Dean used to say his name. He can see his mistake in the way Cas flinches. _Where’s Jimmy?_

Cas points right to behind Sam’s back. Sam turns around. There’s a pile of black ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da-da! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming next week :)


End file.
